Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 7 = 9x + 3$
Solution: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x + 7) - 5x = (9x + 3) - 5x$ $7 = 4x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $7 - 3 = (4x + 3) - 3$ $4 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $1 = x$